Buscada felicidad
by GM lotus
Summary: A veces no estamos tan solos como creemos, ni tan olvidados como pensamos.  Allen descubrirá que a veces el dolor del pasado puede ser borrado con el amor del presente. ONE-SHOT! Kanda x Allen


Hola a todos! Todos los personajes y al anime pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino su creadora, este es mi primera historia sean amables conmigo TOT.

Espero que les guste y no olviden dejarme un review para corregirme o insultarme ^^U, espero aprender de mis errores.

Tiene un leve OCC en los personajes.

* * *

><p>Era la mañana de navidad en la orden, todo estaba desolado en los pasillos, luego de la fiesta, la comida y las bebidas Allen dudaba de que alguien realmente fuera a levantarse en las próximas 2 horas.<p>

A pesar de que el fue abandonado y nunca supo su fecha de cumpleaños, realmente solo vería como cierta, la fecha en que Mana lo recogió y le dio la calidez de un padre, esa calidez de familia que nunca había experimentado hasta ese momento.

Aunque el no hubiera mencionado eso, era un poco triste que nadie hubiera preguntado cuando el había nacido, el no necesitaba obsequios ni una fiesta era solo que ese día….

Para el, era el día de navidad y el día de su cumpleaños, decidió que lo mejor seria salir a dar un paseo.

Con el sigilo de un niño que teme a que su madre descubra la travesura, Allen logro salir de la Orden, luego de haber llegado al pueblo mas cercano, con cuidado de cubrir su blanco cabellos y un poco su frente, parece que el pecado que cometió aquel día siempre lo seguiría marcándolo entre todas las personas, su día estaba a punto de parecer gris entre tantos malos recuerdos, pero una vez levanto sus claros ojos, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Las calles y los árboles estaban cubiertos con una delicada capa de blanca nieve que crujía bajo sus botas en cada paso que daba; las personas alegremente caminaban por las heladas aceras saludándose entre ellas.

Nada superaría nunca ver a todos ser felices y sonreír con sinceridad, un peculiar aroma llego a su nariz, no pudo evitar caer en la tentación, vio de donde provenía el culpable de su felicidad y pudo ver una pastelería justo en frente del parque del centro.

Como el niño que era, porque incluso el lo admitía, a pesar de luchar, a pesar de sufrir… el lo sabia, aun era solo un niño que tenia sueños e ilusiones de poder encontrar su tierra de leche y miel, aunque comprendía que en la guerra que se desarrollaba, todo no es mas que un deseo.

Un triste deseo….-Allen susurro.

Pero solo por hoy quería dejar de pensar, dejar de luchar, dejar de aparentar y dejar de sufrir.

A pasos débiles y con calma, llego a la pastelería todo olía espectacular, era no mas que un pequeño local calidamente decorado para las fechas, una señora de muy corta estatura incluso para el, que no era alto, desde el mostrador le sonrió con dulzura y le pregunto:

-¿En que puedo ayudarte cariño?

-Yo quería una tarta de manzana –Dijo Allen aun algo sobresaltado.

Ella amablemente envolvió la tarta en una caja blanca y ato un listón rojo alrededor, lo llevo al mostrador y Allen lo cancelo.

-Espero que logres quitarte esa tristeza de encima, a veces, aun cuando crees que estas solo resulta que no es así.

-¡Si! –Prácticamente grito Allen y se dio cuenta de lo que ella le quiso decir.

-No te cargues con todos lo problemas del mundo, aun eres un jovencito – Ella estaba con una consoladora sonrisa.

-Gracias por el consejo, se lo agradezco y tratare de hacerle caso –Dijo Allen mientras salía del lugar.

Ya con la tarta en mano, camino hacia el nevado parque, logro encontrar una banca vacía y se sentó a ver a los niños jugar, se preguntaba que se hubiera sentido ser solo un chico normal, pero para que lamentarse no es como si en su vida solo hubieran desgracias, en ese ultimo año se dio cuenta de los buenos amigos que lo rodeaban y que no los cambiaria por nada.

Incluso a Kanda que era el tipo mas detestable que había conocido, pero aun el, era muy querido para Allen…

Seguía sentado cuando comenzó a caer una leve nevada, se veia como sacado de un cuento, parecía que el mundo se detenía a contemplar a las pequeñas hadas blancas caer y el no era la excepción.

Cuando se sorprendió al sentir algo puesto sobre su cabeza y volteo.

-¡Kanda! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Grito Allen

-Cállate Moyashi y ten antes de que me arrepienta –Poniendo una pequeña caja blanca en las manos de Allen.

-¿Para mi? –Pregunto

Vio que Kanda se sentó a su lado.

-Si, ábrela –Dijo con el seño fruncido – No encontré que mas darte, así que espero que te guste.

-Pero… ¿Por qué me regalas esto?

-Porque hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿No es así?

Aun algo impactado volvió su rostro hacia Kanda y decidió preguntar.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Vi tu expediente en la oficina de Komui –Así de simple lo menciono Kanda.

-¡Oye idiota ya ábrelo!

-Cállate imbecil…-Se callo de golpe y no pudo evitar suspirar con dolor.

Había abierto la cajita y dentro una delicada cadena plateada que tenia una placa en forma de octágono que tenia algo grabado.

-¿Me la pones?

-Ven

Se acerco más en la banca a Kanda y se inclino un poco para darle mas acceso a su cuello y con una delicadeza nada propia del oriental se la abrocho. Cuando Allen decidió leer la pequeña placa sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo evitar abrazar a Kanda.

Todo lo malo que habia guardado en su corazon estallo comenzando a llorar, y sus sentidos nubladaban por la tibieza y el olor de Kanda.

-"Nunca dejes de sonreír" -Que irónico pensó Allen, luego de que ese día parecía ir de mal en peor al tener recuerdos tristes regresando de su pasado, aunque sonreír se volviera difícil en esas fechas el trataba de dar lo mejor de si, no pudo evitar sollozar aun llorando en el pecho del japonés.

-Lo puse porque…-Pareció meditarlo mientras rodeaba al albino con sus brazos –Porque estos últimos días parecías triste y distante de todos y aunque me duela en el alma aceptarlo, me gusta ver tu sonrisa. –Dijo con delicadez mientras besaba la coronilla de la cabeza de Allen.

Así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que Allen se separo y se limpio un poco las lagrimas y miro a Kanda y sonrió.

-Gracias

-¿Qué hay en esa caja? –Dijo Kanda mientras miraba extrañado a la blanca caja.

-Es una tarta de manzana, recién la compro ¿Quieres probarla cuando lleguemos?

-No me gustan las cosas dulces.

-Si, lo se- Dijo Allen casi arrastrando las palabras, mientras miraba un poco hacia el suelo.

-Pero eres un maldito afortunado, hoy es tu cumpleaños, la probare por ti –El albino no pudo evitar mirar sorprendido a Kanda.

No pudo evitar pensar en el cambio que había tenido su interacción con el japonés en esos últimos meses, se peleaban menos, disfrutaba mucho de la a veces silenciosa compañía del mayor y hace unas semanas comprendió que se había enamorado de Kanda.

Tímidamente Allen acerco sus labios hacia los del oriental, cuando con la suavidad de un rosa beso con ternura esos labios que lo habían insultado en el pasado, pero que ahora lo animaban a seguir.

En ese beso se dijeron silenciosamente sentimientos, sueños y esperanzas guardadas en el fondo de sus corazones.

Kanda le sonrió con calidez.

-Oye, tenemos que volver a la Orden, te están haciendo una fiesta, ellos son tus amigos, jamás olvidarían tu cumpleaños. –Le susurro Kanda al oído.

-¿No podemos quedarnos un momento mas?-Cuestiono Allen.

Con poca gentileza Kanda le dio un pequeño golpe a Allen en la cabeza.

-¡Muévete maldito Moyashi! No siento ya el brazo –Bramo el oriental.

Allen solo se carcajeo y le dio espacio a Kanda para moverse, así que el amargado Bakanda había regresado.

-Vamos

-Ahora si me apresuras tú a mí –Con poca paciencia dijo Kanda.

Se paro del asiento y aun con el seño fruncido tomo la mano de Allen y lo jalo hacia el y le dijo:

-Feliz cumpleaños Moyashi.

Allen sabia que mucho había pasado en su vida, dolor, miseria y traición, pero había encontrado personas por quienes seguir luchando.

Miro hacia el cielo y pensó "Mana, parece que encontré la felicidad"

Mientras caminaban Allen susurro:

-Te quiero.

Kanda volteo y con calidez sonrió y apretó la mano del menor.

-Yo también te quiero Allen.


End file.
